Connected Beatdown
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: Taylor is finally learning her lesson and going back on good terms with her mom. Unfortunately, one dispute over an expensive phone bill will end up ruining what they'll have. Will cooler heads prevail? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**"Connected Beatdown"**

 **Rated M for language and catfight violence**

 **Summary: Taylor is finally learning her lesson and going back on good terms with her mom. Unfortunately, one dispute over an expensive phone bill will end up ruining what they'll have. Will cooler heads prevail? Or not?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama and Ridonculous Race. The characters and settings are associated and owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this will be a follow-up of UltimateWarriorFan4Ever's cat-fight fic called "Honor Thy Mother", featuring Kelly and Taylor. So did they really get over their differences this time? Let's find out, shall we?**

 **P.S.: The only thing I do own is the title and nothing else. Anyway, moving on!**

"This is ridiculous. This is so ridiculous!"

That voice was coming inside a huge mansion, filled with pictures of a beautiful blonde woman in separate portraits and filled with some of the most extravagant plants that have ever graced a household. Not to mention the finest cars, finest jewelry, a built-in movie theatre seated for 25, a huge tennis court, and both indoor and outdoor pools. Yeah, life was essentially good and well for Kelly Lemieux.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going very well for her today. The glorious and beautiful 43-year old blonde was in a jam, looking around at this week's bills. One of them of course was her family's phone bill, which stood at a very staggering $3,000! This was impossible. Kelly wasn't texting or calling very much so she often wondered why she got an expensive phone bill like this. After such thought, she realized who was right behind this mess.

"Taylor..." Kelly muttered.

Grasping the phone bill with her fist, she went right upstairs in a huff.

She took a left to see Taylor talking to one her girlfriends on the phone inside her bedroom.

"I know, right? I'll tell ya, that loser thinks he actually has a chance with you!" Taylor chuckled.

"Taylor!" Kelly replied.

Looking right to her own mom, Taylor replied with a huff.

"Oh crap, my mom butted in on me yet again," Taylor groaned. "I'll have to call you back."

"Oh, like heck you will!" Kelly scoffed in return.

"What is it now, Mom? Did the mailman hit on you again?" Taylor sighed as she hung up.

"Oh, ha ha Taylor." Kelly sarcastingly rolled his eyes. "Look at this phone bill I got from the mail!"

"Eh, it's no problem, Daddy will pay for it." Taylor smirked. "Daddy always had. Daddy always will."

"Yeah well, not this time, sweetie!" Her mother shook her head.

"What are you talking about, mother?!" Taylor huffed. "Daddy's always the one to pay the bills around here. I'm sure it's nothing but one little measly phone bill."

"Oh, really?" Kelly gasped. "Well, what is _this_?!"

Just to shove it in her face, Kelly showed Taylor the $3,000 phone bill. She hoped that Taylor's eyes would pop out of her head in stunned shock after seeing this.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Taylor gasped. "Because if it is, I better be laughing."

"This is serious, Taylor!" Kelly angrily huffed. "It's all because of your non-stop texting and calling that's causing this! And every single time, your father and I have to be the ones stuck paying the bill! Well, you know what, it's not happening this time, Taylor!"

"You're acting like I committed some frickin' murder, mom!" Taylor groaned. "Like I said, Daddy's gonna pay the bill!"

"No, you are!" Kelly shouted.

"What?" Taylor raised his eyebrow.

"You're the one who caused this phone bill and now you're gonna pay for it!" Kelly raised her voice in a harsh way, "And to start, I'm taking your phone away for three months!"

Just to teach her a lesson, Kelly tried to grab her daughter's phone, but Taylor evaded just in time.

"Ah, as if!" Taylor scoffed as she took off.

"WHAT?" Kelly gasped, therefore following her with an angry look on her face. "You don't walk away from your own mother, Taylor!" She shouted.

"Well, I am!" Taylor scoffed again.

Taylor tried walking faster, but Kelly stepped up her pace, following her furiously. Taylor looked annoyed that her mother was chasing her on her tail, so she decided to take matters in her own hands by telling her off.

"Ugh, will you quit following me already?!" Taylor groaned.

"I'll quit following you until you give me your phone!" Kelly shouted again.

"Kiss my ass!" Taylor shouted back, therefore setting something off in Kelly.

"Okay, that's it!"

Now losing her patience with her daughter, Kelly catched up and grabbed her daughter on the forearm...

...

...

...only for Taylor to slap her mother right in the face!

"DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT, BITCH!" Taylor yelled angrily at her mom.

The pain shot to Kelly like a syringe needle. It almost felt like her entire face was burning in a heated skillet, melting every ounce of her face just with that slap. Kelly was often afraid that single slap broke her perfect jawline and cheeks. She couldn't help but shed tears from this attack. Kelly couldn't believe that her own daughter would do something so disrespectful like this to her own mother.

She wanted to cry in pain, but she didn't.

As Taylor started walking away, Kelly got up and...

*BAM!*

She speared her daughter from behind, sending Taylor all the way down. The impact of that tackle knocked Taylor down on the floor with Kelly on top of her, and boy, was she angry. To vent out her anger, Kelly took her daughter's head and started banging onto the ceiling floor.

"How dare you slap your mother that way!" Kelly yelled at her furiously.

She was banging Taylor's head very hard to the point where her head was getting pounded so hard, it left a very nasty dent on the wall. Suddenly, Taylor managed to turn things around by sending Kelly's head banging against the wall. She managed to turn things around by blocking one of her mother's headbutts and elbowing her mother in the face knocking Kelly off her.

Kelly felt that hard elbow slack across her jaw hard. It almost hurt worse than a poor sucker getting run over by a Mack truck. While Kelly was still stunned, Taylor took off for the door. Before Taylor could make a break for it, Kelly quickly grabbed her by the back of her top and threw her against the wall! Not being done with her, Kelly then picked her up and threw her over the couch. As her daughter started to get up, Kelly ran up and leaped on the couch, spearing her through a coffee table!

The impact from the spear had completely broken the coffee table in half. Despite that, Kelly didn't stop. She picked up her daughter's head and gave her a couple of slaps for good measure! Those slaps Kelly gave her daughter had almost left marks on her face.

"That'll teach you to slap me!" Kelly growled at her even more.

Not taking these anymore, Taylor raked her mother's eyes, leaving her blind. Of course, it was only for a moment, which was enough for Taylor to get back into the fight. While Kelly's back was turned, Taylor hopped on her back and locked in a sleeperhold. Taylor had the advantage on her mom, locking in that sleeperhold very tight. Kelly started spinning around in attempt to get Taylor off of her, but it wasn't going well at all.

"You should've minded your own business, mom!" Taylor growled back. "But now, you're getting what you deserve!"

"No..." Kelly shook her head. "That'd be YOU!"

However, Taylor was starting to lose her grip.

With anger still bent up, Kelly grabbed her by her hair and threw her off. While Taylor started getting up, Kelly took her time to take her lightly grayish-yellow jacket and wrap it around Taylor's neck to use as a noose. Kelly then put one of her feet on Taylor's back as she started pulling the jacket tight and began to choke her daughter out. She then wrung that jacket out, making it harder for her daughter to breathe. Taylor was trying desperately to break free, but the jacket was tight around her neck.

However, there was a glass of water right by the kitchen table. Taylor managed to slowly get to it, and just when she was seconds from passing out, she took the glass of water and sprayed it across her mother's eyes!

"Ah, my eyes!" Kelly shouted.

The splash from the water made Kelly let go of her grip, as the blonde stumbled back to wipe her eyes.

Once Kelly wiped her face, she saw her daughter charging at her with a spear of her own. Unfortunately for Taylor, Kelly managed to reverse Taylor's spear with a brutal DDT, which made a small dent on the floor. As Taylor slowly got up to her two feet, Kelly snuck up and gave her a tight full nelson. She locked on the hold as she could, leaving Taylor attempting to break free. However, her neck was starting to feel tender as time passed by.

Taylor knew she had to think of some way to break the hold and quick. Somehow there was a fridge standing right behind Kelly. Garnering up plenty of strength, Taylor pushed her own Mom right into the fridge.

"OOF!" Kelly yelped in pain.

She finally let go of her daughter, giving Taylor the opportunity to take advantage. She then pushed her mom into the fridge again, but this time, using her own cow-skinned boots! It was mistake for Taylor however, as Kelly grabbed Taylor's boots and ripped them off her legs, showing her barefeet.

Just to teach her a lesson, Kelly took that boot and whipped it across Taylor's forehead.

"OWWW!" Taylor yelped

The impact from her daughter's own boot hitting her across the face caused Taylor to fall on the floor.

With the boot in her hands, Kelly had an idea. So she headed for the kitchen as soon as Taylor got up. As she turned around, Kelly turned on the stove and left her daughter's perfect boots dangling as if she was taking them hostage.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Taylor gasped.

"Try me!" Kelly said.

Just to tease her, Kelly sent that boot lowering down to the flames.

"If you love your boots so much, you'll know what to do, honey." Kelly replied.

Taylor knew she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. However, she found a way to stop Kelly from destroying her boots.

So with a smirk, she went to the counter and grabbed her mom's perfect platinum-colored earrings. She placed them on the floor and threatened to stomp on it using her good cow-skin boot.

"You better not even think about it, honey!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Watch me, mom!" Taylor said.

The pressure was getting tense. Kelly and Taylor knew that they couldn't live without the other.

Kelly knew what kind of sick game her daughter playing, so she decided to take action. She turned the stove off, only for Kelly to nail her daughter in the face using one of her boots. The hit made Taylor stumble a bit, but Kelly used this moment of distraction to sprint over to her daughter and kick her right in the face. Kelly then checked on her earrings to see if they were alright, but unfortunately, it proved to be a mistake.

Taylor grabbed one of the blankets sitting in front of the couch, and covered her mom's entire face completely! Taylor starts to tighten the blanket on her mother's face, making it hard for Kelly to breathe. It worked to Taylor's advantage as Kelly's face turned a deep shade of purple. Kelly knew she had to find a way out and quick.

Suddenly, she started getting to Taylor and used her right leg to low blow her daughter, making her let go of the blanket. While she kept gasping for air, Kelly managed to turn that blanket into a rope.

With no time to waste, Kelly wrapped that blanket around Taylor's neck, trapping her in a rear naked choke! There was practically no way out for Taylor in this kind of position. Kelly locked in that hold high and tight to the point where her daughter was turning blue like a blueberry.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll give me the phone right now before I make it worse!" Kelly growled at her

"Fuck you!" Taylor screamed.

Despite the uncomfortable shade of blue she was sporting, Taylor reached for an object to help her break free. She noticed that Kelly's purse had fallen down from the broken coffee table. This gave the spoiled princess an idea as she searched high and low uncontrollably to find a can of pepper spray. With careful precision, Taylor sprayed it on her mom's face making Kelly let go of the blanket.

While her mom was blinded, Taylor stripped her own mother's pants and started whipping it across her face! She started to whip her across the face yet again, but Kelly managed to catch them just in time and reversed.

This time, she whipped the pants straight up, sending Taylor's face planting through the floor!

"AGH!" Taylor groaned.

Kelly managed to get back up as she grabbed her own pants to wrap Taylor's neck all around. To add insult to injury, Kelly flipped herself over and bridged, therefore wrenching Taylor's back! Her daughter was now literally gasping for air.

"Face it, Taylor, you can't fight anymore!" Kelly screamed.

"My neck...!" Taylor gagged.

"You want this to stop, than give up your phone before I send you to ICU!" Kelly threatened her again.

"Mom, let me go... let me go..." Taylor gasped.

"That's not a yes, Sweetie!" Kelly growled as he kept on choking her out.

Taylor tried to get out, but her arms were growing very weak and purple. Her blood pressure was way through the roof due to the strangulation.

"Please, stop... let me go..." Taylor gasped.

"Are you gonna give me your phone?" Kelly growled even more.

"Ack!" Taylor gagged.

"I said, are you gonna give me your fuckin' phone?" Kelly shouted

"Ack... I... can't... breathe." Taylor gasped again.

"C'mon, I wanna hear you say it!" Her mom yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Taylor said, taking in her last gasp as her eyes then closed slowly.

Suddenly, both her arms and legs were losing feeling. And as a minute passed, she finally lost consciousness. Looking right at her, Kelly finally decided to let go, leaving Taylor's body slumped on the table.

"So, looks like you finally decided to give up," Kelly smirked.

Taylor couldn't respond to her mother, knowing she was knocked out cold.

"I didn't wanna had to do this to you sweetie, but you pushed me pass that point." Kelly said as she went into her daughter's purse and took her phone.

"As punishment for your nonstop phone calls & texting, I'm gonna keep your phone and hang on to it until you learn not to be on it constantly." Kelly said as she headed upstairs to her room.

Suddenly, Taylor's cell phone started to ring. Kelly immediately checked the caller ID and saw it was Taylor's boyfriend, Rock.

 _"Hmmm, I wonder what this could be...?"_ Kelly thought to herself as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Rock," The rocker replied. "Is Taylor home at this point?"

"Hey Rock, its Kelly, Taylor's smokin' hot mom and your secret lover." Kelly said sexily.

"Whoa, really...?" Rock gasped.

"You remember our special night where we saw Rotley Nude, and then had a special time?" Kelly said.

"Heh, I totally remember it," Rock said, taking a light chuckle. "I couldn't tell if we were either drunk or baked."

"We we're holding hands out of nowhere, and the next minute you know, one thing led to another!" Rock smirked.

"I really enjoyed that special time we had together, I was thinking if you want, we could go out tonight on a date." Kelly smirked.

"I don't know, me and my friend Spud sorta have band practice..." Rock replied.

Hearing this, Kelly decided to go into seduction mode, looking to change his mind.

"Well then, how about you invite me with you to your band practice?" Kelly asked. "It should be fun."

"Whoa, you serious?" Rock spoke at a loss for words. "I frickin' love it!"

"Awesome! How about you pick me up soon and we'll had on over?" Kelly smirked.

"No problem babe!" Rock replied back.

"See you later, hunk..." Kelly smirked as she hung up.

Putting Taylor's phone in her purse, Kelly went up to her bedroom and started changing her clothes.

After she was done, she came out in a small, sleek curvaceous red dress and black high heel stilettos. As she was getting ready to walk out the door, she took one last look at her daughter Taylor, who was still knocked out cold.

"Let that be a lesson to you again, honey." Kelly replied. "Always listen to your mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out on a date tonight. When I return from my date tonight, you better have learn your lesson, otherwise I'll have to teach you the hard way once again. If I'm not back before midnight, don't worry about me." She explained as she finally walked out the door.

With a smirk on her face, Kelly knew what was she was getting herself into. And with the sound of a motorcycle running across her driveway, it was about to be worth it.

 **Wow, this took a lot of work to be honest. But at least I managed to get it done and over with.**

 **I'd end this story if I could, but do you want a second chapter? Because I'm totally throwing in a bonus chapter just for keeps if you all want one. Until then, be safe, drive safe and stay in school, kids!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Connected Beatdown"**

 **Rated M for language and catfight violence**

 **Summary: Taylor is finally learning her lesson and going back on good terms with her mom. Unfortunately, one dispute over an expensive phone bill will end up ruining what they'll have. Will cooler heads prevail? Or not?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama and Ridonculous Race. The characters and settings are associated and owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this will be a follow-up of UltimateWarriorFan4Ever's cat-fight fic called "Honor Thy Mother", featuring Kelly and Taylor. And if anyone still didn't know, this was a follow-up to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever's catfight fic "Honor Thy Mother" just in-case anyone didn't realize. If you love catfight fics, then check it out. I promise you, you won't be disappointed.**

 **P.S.: For an extra special bonus, it'll be a two-shot! This time, it'll feature Kelly/Rock! So enjoy, my friends!**

 **P.P.S.: I do not own the lyrics to either "Nothin' But A Good Time" or "Cherry Pie". They are owned by both of my favorite hair metal bands, Poison and Warrant. Anyway, on with the 2nd chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

The sound of the motorcycle ran smoothly as ever, bringing out such rhythmic vibrations coming from the driver who was riding the metal beast.

Everything about this driver had a rockstar look: The long blonde hair, the trademark orange bandana, the signature Devil Frog t-shirt he mostly wore on occasion, dark olive-green jeans, and brown cowboy boots that rested solely around his feet. He put the brakes on his bike, waiting patiently for Kelly to come out of her house wearing a hot seductive outfit for him. Suffice to say, it was catching the driver's interest ten-fold.

Not surprisingly, the owner of the motorcycle happened to be Taylor's own boyfriend, Rock!

"Hey, Rock!" Kelly said, greeting him with a pleasing smirk.

"Hey, babe." Rock smirked back before checking out the outfit Kelly had on, "Wow, you look smoking."

"Thanks," She winked, "I figured a small, tight and shiny red dress and black high-heeled stiletto would do the trick."

"Well, it sure looks good on you." Rock smirked.

Suddenly, Kelly began checking out the steel horse that the rocker was riding.

"Mmmm, you trade in your van or something?" Kelly raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, it's at the chop-shop," Rock replied, "Yeah, it's getting a little makeover, so I figured I'd ride this baby. Purrs like a tiger, doesn't it?"

"It sure does, stud!" Kelly giggled.

"Sweet," The rocker smirked, "Wanna hop on in?"

"Hell Yeah!" The ex super model smirked.

She then carefully placed her hips on the seat right behind Rock and hung onto his muscular abdomen for extra safety. With her hips fitting nice and tight on the leather cushion, Rock kick started the bike once again, just to make sure they were ready to go.

"Hang on to me, okay?" Rock told her.

"Okay!" Kelly replied.

Giving her the okay, Rock kicked the bike into gear, finally rolling out of the neighborhood that Kelly and Taylor resided. Just to add some road flair, Rock decided to blast some arena rock for good measure, mostly RKO Speedhawx (a parody of REO Speedwagon, mind you). Just the feeling of that hard screeching guitar and drums made such beautiful music to Rock's ears like greased lightning.

Hanging onto him for dear life, Kelly got a good whiff of the cologne Rock was sporting. It nearly smelled like a combination of fresh rainforest water, fresh pine and strange enough, a hint of kiwi. The whiff of that smell made Kelly fall asleep around Rock's shoulder, making the rocker both blush and smile. She looked very warm and snuggly around him like a blanket or perhaps a backpack. Either way, Kelly was in total bliss.

She felt like this for a good 10 minutes before Rock's bike came to a stop.

"Hey, babe. We're here." Rock said, waking Kelly up.

Kelly had woken up to realize that she and Rock had stopped at a chop shop downtown. Apparently, it was the same chop shop that Rock's van was at. She could feel the smell of gasoline and barbecue fill the entire place. Either someone was cooking inside there or perhaps there was one of those fancy air fresheners that one of Rock's friends bought as a souvenir.

"Wow, that smells really good." Kelly smirked.

"Yeah, when you're next to a chop shop, you can expect random smells one at a time." Rock chuckled.

As soon as they hopped off their bike, Rock started banging on the garage door as if it were an actual door.

"Come on in!" A voice shouted inside.

Hearing this, Rock lifted up the garage door to see his bandmates Spud, Lorenzo and Chet inside the garage with full of pizza boxes, six-packs worth of Mountain Dew, and tons of their instruments scattered all across the shop.

As soon as they saw the two, both Spud, Lorenzo and Chet's eyes were all focused on Kelly and her smokin' hot outfit she had on. Just looking at her often lead those to believe Rock had snagged either a supermodel, a Playboy centerfold, or a still-fuckin'-hot-at-40 pornstar.

"Whoa, guys," Spud said, whispering to both Chet and Lorenzo. "Is it me, or did Taylor just get herself hotter?"

"I don't know man!" said Lorenzo.

"She looks a bit mature for Rock..." Chet shrugged.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rock asked the three of them.

"Nothing much!" Spud replied.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Lorenzo said.

"Did your girlfriend get blonde?" Chet raised his eyebrow.

Somehow, their utter lack of brightness actually made Kelly chuckle a bit.

"Well, Rock, I didn't know your friends were so funny..." She laughed with a sexy voice.

"What's up with Taylor, man?" Spud asked Rock.

"Oh, this isn't Taylor, dude." Rock replied before correcting with this response, "This is actually her mom, Kelly."

All gasps were suddenly heard around the threesome. They honestly couldn't believe that out of all people, Rock would nab a older, yet gorgeous piece of beauty standing right before them. Knowing by the way her features were, both Chet, Spud and Lorenzo would have guessed that this woman was nearly over 40, but looked like she was somewhere in her 30's with that hot outfit and makeup she had on.

"Wait dude, you're telling us that this fine woman is your girlfriend's mom?" Chet asked.

"Hell Yeah!" said Rock.

"Dang, you're so lucky!" Lorenzo scoffed a little. "I never have hot babes come to me like that."

"That's because they won't date guys with small wieners." Chet smirked out of expense.

"Hey, it's normal sized, and you know it!" Lorenzo said while angrily pointing the finger at Chet.

"Hey guys, let's not start anything that could kill our groove." Spud said with sly.

Yet again, another cute giggle appeared on the face of Kelly.

"I'm really starting to like your friends, Rock." She smirked over to Rock, "Is this the band you've been telling me about?"

"You know it, babe!" he smirked.

"So, which one plays which?" Kelly said, wanting to make sure which man played which instrument.

"Well, I for one, am the lead singer," Rock pointed out. "Then there's Spud, who plays bass, Lorenzo right there plays the guitar, and Chet plays drums, not to mention the armpits too since he's seems to be the master of it."

"Yeah, no need to thank me," Chet said, rubbing his own neck with a smile.

"That sounds nice, but I don't wanna armpit noses today." Kelly said.

"That's not a problem!" Rock replied.

"So what bands do you guys like?" she asked Rock and his friends.

"Mostly metal for me, bands like Metallica, Quiet Riot, Cinderella, Anthrax and Megadeth." Spud replied.

"Mine's AC/DC, Van Halen, Black Sabbath, Survivor and RUSH." Lorenzo added as well.

"I dig Def Leppard, Judas Priest, Whitesnake, Skid Row and Bon Jovi." Chet stated.

"I myself babe, I like bands such as Motley Crue, Twisted Sister, Alice Cooper, KISS and Scorpions." Rock said.

"Wow, you definitely know your music." Kelly smirked in an impressive mood.

"Yeah, I do, do I?" Rock blushed lightly.

"Care to show me your stuff?" Kelly asked them nicely, yet seductively.

"Well, we were gonna see if I can make the world's biggest armpit sound of all-OW!" Chet replied, before getting cut off by Lorenzo punching his arm really hard.

After scowling at Chet for that idiotic remark, Rock turned back to Kelly with that good rockstar charm.

"Of course, we'll show ya," The rocker winked, "Just take a seat anywhere you like."

"Could you show me to a good seat?" Kelly asked.

"We got that sofa next to the minifridge." Rock said, pointing to a red sofa on the left.

"But that's my sof-AH!" Chet said, right before he got cut off by Lorenzo elbowing him in the arm.

"Dude, when there's a lady around be polite." Lorenzo whispered to Chet.

"Oh, come on, I bet she wouldn't mind!" Chet cried out.

While both Chet and Lorenzo spent their valuable time arguing out manners, Rock showed Kelly her seat around the sofa, but not without getting her a soda from the minifridge that the boys shared on occasion. While she kicked back around the comfortable piece of furniture, the boys prepared themselves for their band practice as Spud picked up his bass, Lorenzo picked up his guitar and Chet picked up the drumsticks. Rock, of course, picked up the holy grail that was the microphone itself. After all, every lead singer of any rock band needs a mic whenever they sing.

The only problem was trying to figure out which song to sing.

Hearing this suggestion from Rock, the boys all agreed one at a time. There was also a suggestion from Chet to do a Bee Gees song, but Lorenzo threatened to hit him yet again.

So with the song choice already chosen, Chet tapped the drum cymbal six times before Lorenzo started with the opening guitar riff.

The song kicked in full gear as the solos started flying around from the tune. After a brief mini-intermission, Rock reached up the mic and sung his heart out.

 _"Now Listen/Not a dime, I can't pay my rent, I can barely make it through the week/Saturday night I'd like to make my girl, but right now I can't make ends meet/I'm always workin' slavin' every day, gotta get away from that same old same old/I need a chance just to get away, if you could hear me think this is what I'd say/Don't need nothin' but a good time/How can I resist/Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time/And it don't get better than this..."_

Around the mini-small intermission, Rock smiled over to Kelly, who was busy tapping her own hand to her own knee right to the beat. She was definitely enjoying herself right on the couch, despite the couch being a little dusty than ever.

 _"They say I spend my money on women and wine/But I couldn't tell you where I spent last night/I'm really sorry about the shape I'm in/I just like my fun every now and then/I'm always workin' slavin' every day/Gotta get a break from that same old same old/I need a chance just to get away/If you could hear me think, this is what I'd say/Don't need nothin' but a good time/How can I resist/Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time/And it don't get better than this..."_

Rock was now breaking a sweat, but suddenly, he wasn't affected by it. After all, every rockstar was bound to break a sweat whenever they perform on stage. The sight of his sweat dripping down on his forehead and straight down to his bare forearms definitely turned Kelly on to the point where she would lick her lips sensually and wink at him.

 _"You see I raise a toast to all of us/Who are breakin' our backs every day/If wantin' the good life is such a crime/Lord, then put me away/Here's to ya!"_

After that lyric, the song went into a little intermission, letting Lorenzo do his guitar solo. He was shredding on that guitar like it was nobody's business. He didn't care if he was getting blisters on his fingers, Lorenzo knew it was gonna be worth it in the long run. After the solo ended, Rock got back on the mic and started singing the closing lyrics of the song.

 _"Don't need nothin' but a good time/How can I resist/Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time/And it don't get better than this/Don't need nothin' but a good time/How can I resist/Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time/And it don't get better than this..."_

After the song was over and done with, Kelly responded by clapping for the band, feeling impressed by their unique sound (and not to mention the sight of Rock himself).

"All right, that was incredible!" Kelly said with a smile.

"Thanks babe, I'm glad that you liked it!" Rock said with a smile.

"I loved those vocals of yours," She replied, complimenting him again. "Sounds so sexy..."

"You really thought so?" He blushed.

"I know so." Kelly winked seductively.

Rock could feel a lot of lustful shudders going around in his groin from her tone of voice. Suddenly he lost control of his mic and nearly dropped to the floor, but luckily, Spud managed to catch him in time.

"You know, I can relate each of you guys to legendary hair metal stars." said Kelly

"Really?" Rock gasped.

"Yeah! I can say Rock that you're Bret Michaels, Spud is Gene Simmons, Lorenzo is Eddie Van Halen and Chet is Tommy Lee." she explained.

"But with the fart sounds I make right through my arms!" Chet mentioned out.

"Ignore the armpit machine, he doesn't know well." Rock chuckled, out of the drummer's expense.

"I'll remember that," Kelly nodded before getting a little seductive again. "So, can you play something for me? Maybe something sexy and hot that I can dance to...?"

Once again, that sexy voice of hers made both of the rockers gulp in surprise. They know with a hot sexy mature voice like that, they knew they couldn't refuse. Rock knew what he had to do in order to make Kelly's request happen.

"You know, I think I do have a song for ya that fits those two things..." He smirked.

"What song are you thinking of?" she smirked with a sexy voice.

"Well, let me surprise ya, babe..." Rock said with a wink.

"I love it!" She said.

While Kelly was standing up and dusting herself off, the guys decided to go into another number.

It wasn't long before Lorenzo started killing it with the opening intro, which almost sounded like "Cherry Pie" from Warrant. To be honest, the actual song they were playing was "Cherry Pie"! Just hearing that intro made Kelly swivel in such slow sexual motion, which caught Rock's interest yet again. With another smirk on his face, the blonde-haired rocker started singing his song with flair.

 _"She's my cherry pie/Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise/Tastes so good makes a grown man cry/Sweet Cherry Pie, yeaaah!"_

Suddenly, Kelly started swinging her hair to the beat, whipping it all around like a hot stripper giving a lucky satisfied customer a lapdance. It was arousing to the bone.

 _"Swingin' on the front porch/Swingin' on the lawn/Swingin' where we want/'Cause there ain't nobody home/Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right/If I think about baseball, I'll swing all night, yeah/Swingin' in the living room, swingin' in the kitchen/Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'/Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her/So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater/I scream you scream we all scream for her/Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her..."_

Then, Kelly started to bend over, although not too much. Rock took one good look at her hips and shuddered a bit on the inside. Oh boy, was she turning him on now! Kelly wanted to keep this going, so Rock let her on a little.

 _"She's my cherry pie/Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise/Tastes so good, make a grown man cry/Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah/She's my cherry pie/Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide/Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye/Sweet cherry pie..."_

Kelly then teased Rock a little with her luscious chest, scrunching them up while leaving a lot much to Rock's imagination. She was definitely a fishing hook waiting to reel him in with his eyes.

 _"Swingin' to the drums, swingin' to guitar/Swingin' to the bass in the back of my car/Ain't got money, ain't got no gas/But we'll get where we're goin' if we swing real fast/I scream you scream we all scream for her/Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her/She's my cherry pie/Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise/Tastes so good, make a grown man cry/Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah/She's my cherry pie/Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide/Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye/Sweet cherry pie, yeah..."_

Once again, Rock let Lorenzo shred with his guitar once more, much to the rocker and Kelly's ears. Imitating what Lorenzo was doing, Kelly went down on his knees and started whipping her hair again while doing air guitar. So far, she was rocking much harder than the rest of his guys combined.

 _"Swing it! All night long, swing it!"_

Lorenzo had definitely one more guitar solo left in him. Just to show off a little, Lorenzo put his tongue through one of the chords as if he was suddenly Jimi Hendrix. It actually worked in his favor. So after the solo, Rock swung out through the final moments of the song, while at the same time Kelly started shaking her hips in front of his crotch. The feeling of her covered tush groping around his tightened bulge turned Rock on even more. His big little friend was now aching to get out of his pants, but he had to keep singing through the end.

 _"Swingin the bathroom, swingin' on the floor/Swingin' so hard, we forgot to lock the door/In walks her daddy standin' six foot four/He said "You ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more!"/She's my cherry pie/Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise/Tastes so good, make a grown man cry/Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah/She's my cherry pie/Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide/Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye/Sweet cherry pie/Sweet cherry pie...!"_

After a few bangs on the drum by Chet, Rock stood in front of a teasing Kelly and shouted out these words:

"SWING IT!"

After the song had stopped, Rock stood in complete silence as he stood face to face with Kelly. Rock's eyes laid down on her entire chest, which was gleaming with sweat. The sight of her luscious florescent chest definitely gave Rock some dirty urges in his brain. He took in a huge gulp staring onto those seductive black eyes of hers. Those black orbs definitely drew Rock in like a magnet. And once he got stuck to her, there was no getting out.

Knowing he couldn't take this anymore, he knew what he had to do.

"Guys?" Rock said to the group.

"Yeah?" Chet replied.

"I think it's time we took a break..." The rocker said, losing his breath at the seductive sight of Kelly.

"Alright, man!" Lorenzo replied.

"Kelly, you, me, office." Rock said, pointing to her and himself.

"Okay, stud!" Kelly replied.

Wasting no time, both Rock and Kelly rushed over to the office where the rocker immediately locked the door behind them, leaving them all alone in the room.

Turning on the light, the two forbidden lovebirds began going at it with one another, dominating one another's hot and heavy kisses. Throughout the kiss, Rock was dominating his tongue deep inside her to the point where it sensually aroused Kelly to the core. Even her husband didn't kiss like that, and he hardly paid any attention to Kelly at all during the last couple of years from their marriage. When it came to Rock though, he was an excellent kisser. Which obviously must've been the reason why Taylor liked him so much.

The kiss took control of Kelly so much that they fell back on a white sofa and continued the makeout session. It wasn't long before both Kelly and Rock started to strip each other out of their clothes, which left Rock shirtless and Kelly, well...

...

...

...Rock had to go see for himself.

"Go down there Rock, I got a surprise waiting for you..." Kelly said, whispering to the rocker.

"Hmmm, I wonder what could it be..." Rock said, taking his boots off.

Suddenly, Rock looked down at her swimsuit region, only to realize a very surprising sight:

She had no underwear on!

The image of Kelly's hot tight womanhood aroused Rock so much, he started feeling hard around his pants. He was tugging around his crotch, trying to contain his hard-on from bursting out of him. Just the way she was spreading that tasty pink clit made Rock gulp in response. He was craving such an appetite for her that his tongue started watering up in response.

Not taking the anticipation anymore, Rock dug his tongue right between her legs, making her wince and squeal a bit. Rock's tongue felt so cold and wet that it nearly gave Kelly a lot of chills, but it gave her quite an aroused tickling feeling. The seductive blonde hung onto the rocker's long blonde hair, making Rock's tongue go deep inside her for a better taste. The sensation brought out even more chills around Kelly, forcing her to moan slightly loud around the entire room.

While he was still rubbing off her cunt with his tongue, Rock used two of his best fingers and injected them inside, making Kelly squeal with a smile. He went nice and slow, taking time to feel the warm fleshly feeling of her pink textures. It looked so soft, fluffy and comfortable like a piece of cotton candy or a warm fluffy cloud in the sky. But as seconds passed, Rock sped his fingers up and his tongue flickered back and forth, getting Kelly as wet as he could. Speed like that was making Rock's arm a bit tired, but damn it, he was willing to do whatever it took to make Kelly burst like a dam.

Rock soon felt something shake inside Kelly like an earthquake. As he thrusted his fingers harder onto her, she finally burst.

"I'M... I'M...!" Kelly shouted.

With one final jam, Kelly took in a full release getting the rest of her juices all around the rocker's fingers. The feeling looked a bit sticky, a bit wet and a bit warm, which actually felt so relaxing and juicy. Rock continued to lick the rest of the juices right between her legs, making her shudder and hiss a bit in surprise. The luscious mature blonde even took the time to lick the rest of her sweet juices around Rock's fingers. It nearly looked and felt like the best piece of forbidden sugar she had ever tasted in quite a while.

Panting furiously, Kelly displayed quite a sly smile to her young lover.

"That was so tasty..." She winked.

"That was good eating, babe..." Rock smiled.

"Really?" Kelly smirked. "Well, looks like it's time for me to eat something else."

"Hmmmm...?" Rock raised his eyebrow, not knowing what Kelly meant by that.

"Just stay still, alright...?" She winked reassuringly.

"No problem!" Rock smiled.

While Rock stayed still, Kelly got her hand all across his tightened crotch. Her hand had started caressing the big bulge that was begging to break free from the fabric that was suffocating the rocker. Biting her tongue out of lust, Kelly undid both the button and the zipper, sending them down to see his 10-inch e*** emerge. Kelly smirked down to the bone, seeing Rock's little man as strong as he had become. He looked more hung than Steven Tyler's mic stand.

"Mmmm, nice to see your little friend still hasn't changed." The blonde smirked.

"You know me babe, the big guy always gves his best for ya." Rock said in style.

Smirking in delight from that statement, Kelly grabbed onto his big rod and started stroking it, making Rock's hips spaz a little in surprise. The rocker looked impressed at the grip Kelly had. She was grabbing it like she was holding on to a cucumber or perhaps a hard bike handle. I mean, he was that hard! After she was done stroking him, Kelly decided to take her tongue for a test drive by licking all around the tip of his cock. She did it as a way to make the rocker squirm in surprise (which she did successfully by the way). Rock soon felt her cold tongue wrap around his phallus, flickering it up and down around every inch. He was impressed of how such a pro Kelly was at sucking his hardened bulge.

Meanwhile, Rock took in small light pants, trying to keep his balance. His hips kept jerking a bit, even thrusting onto Kelly's entire mouth a little. The beautiful blonde stepped up her speed, bobbing her head faster just to increase some buildup for Rock's throbbing cock. Just to add a little bit of pleasure, Kelly took one of her perfectly manicured hands and caressed Rock's sack with the greatest of ease. The rocker bit his tongue as hard as he could, feeling his silky pre-cum glisten all over her tongue. Sure, it tasted a bit salty to Kelly, but regardless, it was quite an amusing flavor for the 40-something fox with legs.

After polishing off his phallus to good results, Kelly sat up and decided to tease him again by her pink walls, spreading them side-to-side for the blonde-haired Rock to see.

"C'mon, show me what you got..." Kelly whispered to him.

"With pleasure!" Rock replied.

Shafting a little bit just to keep his manhood standing tall, Rock approached Kelly with lust in his eyes as he positioned the base of his cock around her snatch. And with a deep breath forming inside him, Rock thrusted hardly onto her!

"OHHHH...!" Kelly yelped.

His hips paced like a jackhammer, demolishing every part of her groin that she had left. Kelly's tight pink caverns looked so fluffy and soft like a warm puffy cloud in the sky. She relished in the moment, feeling every inch of him plug deep inside her like a big steroid shot. While he was still thrusting her nice and slowly, Rock stripped part of Kelly's dress off, revealing her large engorged DD-cup chest for him to witness. Rock managed to lift up her entire chest in total amazement and gave one of her nipples a flickering lick. He circled them all around, making those tits erect as possible while squeezing them to make Kelly squeal and moan like a cute little piggy.

The blonde housewife looked impressive by those hands of Rock's. The way he was pressing those breasts of hers with great force while squeezing them with a nice gentle grab forced Kelly to break a little in sound. She wondered if his hands were made from the greatest greek Gods there ever was. Kelly honestly hoped that was the case deep down. While he gripped his hands onto those boobs much harder, so did his thrusts. He went so fast that the rest of the table both Kelly and Rock were lying on started rocking violently, as if a huge earthquake was shaking all around the entire room. Every single inch of Rock drove Kelly so fucking crazy that she hung onto the table, just to hang onto dear life.

After he pulled out of her, Kelly took the time to take a breather and wipe off the rest of the sweat she had just been gleaming out of her forehead. However, Rock didn't see it that way as he decided to bend her over instead. A sly smirk appeared on the side of Rock's face, seeing her on this position. Her fine curvaceous ass was sent out with flair, begging to be fucked by Rock's long, hard throbbing cock non-stop.

"Oh yes, give Mama what you got..." Kelly said with her teeth gritting lustfully.

Nodding in approval, Rock carefully managed to position his lubed-up manhood around her tight hole and pushed in, making Kelly scream.

He then grabbed onto her hips, pushing in and out of her in a slow, yet rough pace. She looked so ripe and warm that Rock felt such a hot steamy sensation whenever she was inside Kelly's very tight rectum. It was almost like the manhood between his legs were suddenly caught on fire, yet Rock didn't even feel the heat (well, he did without the screaming part). Still looking for some fun, Rock took one of his beautifully crafted hands and surprised Kelly by smacking her ass. He smiled as her big luscious rump pulsated with each hit.

"Harder... keep going!" Kelly moaned.

Luckily for her, Rock kept on going but only this time, his cock started thrusting into her hole in breakneck speed. A feeling like that was bound to make Kelly as sore as ever. And luckily for Rock, he was gonna make sure Kelly was too sore between her legs to walk. He displayed his rough nasty side really well, especially when he yanked a little bit of Kelly's beautiful blonde curls. Kelly had never felt so dirty and kinky in her life. She was almost like a dog having a collar tied around her neck, instead she had no collar on at all. Instead, Rock's grip was the only thing keeping Kelly wrapped around her delicate manicured finger. With all those painful thrusts she had been enduring, Kelly often wondered if her husband was this rough and nasty right before Rock came along.

Already feeling tired of seeing her bent over, Rock stopped a little in order to make Kelly stand up. Feeling a little bit beat from all the thrusting, Rock began taking a little rest in order to catch his breath. Unfortunately for the blonde-haired rocker, Kelly wasn't done on resting just yet.

"You ready for more, Stud! Kelly asked in a sexy tone.

"Oh yeah! But this time, you can be on top." Rock panted.

"Oooh, you're such a gentleman..." Kelly smirked. "Hang on tight."

"Sure thing!" Rock replied with a smile.

So as he was busy shafting (just to keep his throbbing phallus hard), Kelly managed to get on top of his lap, which was currently pulsating with pleasure. She took in a hiss as Kelly squatted down on his entire nine inches and slid up again. She started repeating the process over and over again, but in a very rhythmic pace. Rock smiled in ecstacy, seeing those luscious hips of hers gyrate all over his cock like a steamroller malfunctioning back and forth. Rock was relieved to feel those tiny folds of pink flesh rubbing all through his bulbous erection lightly. As seconds passed, Rock began to squirt out more pre-cum inside her, making Kelly squeal even more with glee. Just to keep her from falling off, Kelly placed her hands all across Rock's muscular chest, therefore clawing out those sculpted pecs.

The blonde soon paced her hips harder, twerking madly around the cock in a furious motion. Adrenaline was basically building up between their loins, creating a lot of static for them to move the entire table altogether. Kelly whipped her precious blonde hair while at the same time throwing those loud moans around the entire room like a patch of snowballs. She then felt a huge shaking coming around her walls, rattling her body all around with such huge indication. It was clear that Kelly was never going to be safe from this eruption occurring before her. But she wanted to be part of it. And with her rocking her hips around Rock's throbbing dick like an earthquake, a huge natural disaster was beginning to take underway.

"Uhhhh... I think... I think it's coming...!" Rock grunted.

"Do it... cum inside me!" Kelly moaned.

Nodding in delight, Rock thrusted several more times until Kelly let out a loud explosive moan! She felt Rock's silky streams of cum shoot through her womb non-stop, filling her all the way up until some of his hot load began dripping all the way down. Kelly had blushed all over when she felt his moist cum ooze right out of her tight sugar walls. After she was done being fucked to death, she rested on top of Rock's chest, trying to catch her breath.

While she laid on top of him, the rocker immediately felt a whiff of that vanilla-strawberry scent that surrounded her hair. This was a woman who knew how to wash and shampoo her hair very well. So he managed to caress it with those hands of his. The very same hands that gave Kelly such a horny spanking.

"Mmmm, you're amazing." Kelly smirked with a smile.

"Totally," Rock nodded. "You definitely turned me on with those moves of yours."

"I could say the same thing about _your_ moves," Kelly nodded back. "That was all the satisfaction I needed."

"Ditto," The rocker nodded again before getting back up to his feet and getting redressed. "You wanna head back?" Rock asked her.

"Totally," Kelly smirked before getting redressed herself.

As soon as they got redressed, both Rock and Kelly left 'his' office and met back up with his bandmates, which was treated to a little armpit session from Chet. Once they saw the two, Lorenzo whacked Chet in the back of his head, forcing him to stop right away.

"Hey, what took ya long?" Chet asked him.

"You idiot, you know what they were doing!" Lorenzo told him off.

"Right, I forgot." Chet blushed embarrassingly.

"So, you ready to do more jamming?" Rock smirked.

"Totally, been waiting to jam after your little _session_." Spud nodded to that statement.

"All right, let's get-"

However, Rock was suddenly cut off by a loud knock of the door.

"Hey, what was that?" Rock replied.

"Oh sorry about that," Lorenzo smirked. "Spud kinda had the munchies, so I ordered us some pizza."

"I guess I could use something to eat after that little appetite myself..." Kelly smirked as well, referring to her little fling with Rock.

After a little game of Rock Paper Scissors, Rock volunteered to get the door.

When he opened it however, he saw the only person Rock had never expected to show up:

An angry, pissed off Taylor.

"YOOOOOU!" Taylor shouted, right before she swung at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

"Taylor!" Kelly gasped.

Kelly couldn't tell if she was either surprised by that punch Taylor gave him or shocked that her daughter knew where her own mom and boyfriend was. After she knocked Rock out (only for a little bit), Taylor stared down her mom with the most deadliest death glare Kelly could ever look at.

"You're gonna get it now..." Taylor muttered before raising her voice loudly. "YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING GET IT!"

Before Taylor could charge at her mom with the rage of a rabid dog, both Chet and Lorenzo were busy holding her back, while Spud was busy checking on Rock (who luckily got up right away). Kelly was scared for her life, although not as much since Taylor was still being held into contempt by two of Rock's bandmates.

"So, um, what brings you out here, honey?" Kelly laughed nervously.

"Don't give me any of your fuckin' bullshit, you slut!" Taylor snapped at her mom.

"How dare you don't talk to your mother like that!" Kelly gasped.

"I don't care, you slept with my boyfriend!" She shouted, coming this close to tears.

Suddenly, Kelly just realized her own stupidity at the last second. Apparently, Taylor suddenly overheard her mom talking to Rock on her own cellphone, despite being unconscious and knocked out. If only if Kelly didn't take her phone to another room and talk to him like the sinful seductress she was. Hearing those tears coming from her daughter, Kelly felt a little ounce of sympathy for a minute and took a deep breath, while at the same time acting strict and tough with her daughter.

"Well, I'm sorry, but this should've never happened to you if you did at least did better at school and paid the phone bill like you should have." Kelly huffed a little, now being a little strict.

"Look at you, Mom, don't you even care what I feel anymore?" Taylor angrily sneered. "It was one little mistake that I did! That didn't mean you had to go this far to put out with my boyfriend! I hate you, Mom! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"I fully understand," Kelly nodded with a deep breath. "It's just that I couldn't help myself most at the time. Taylor, you have to realize I'm not as young as I used to be. Sometimes, I need to do something wild so I can prove that I can still get myself going at my age. I mean, sure what I did was wrong to you, and I know Rock is your boyfriend and not to mention an excellent lover, but sometimes I can't control my urges. I know what I did was fun, but now that you showed up and knew everything that went on between me and him, I realize it's wrong. I didn't mean to go the deep end here. So if it really means that much to you, Taylor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for cheating on my husband and I'm sorry for punishing you too far like this. If you want, can we start over?"

Taylor somehow stopped herself and felt a little twinge of hurt coming from her heart. It was unlikely of her own mom to admit this after what went on. Kelly knew one of these days that Taylor would find out what went on between Kelly and Rock. She didn't expect Taylor to find out about this now.

After sinking to her knees a little bit, Kelly approached her daughter and placed her hands on Taylor's shoulders, drying those tears coming from her. Kelly then saw something very unlikely herself: An image of her daughter smiling at her. It was one of the images that made Kelly smile herself. They knew that with a little bit of understanding, everything was gonna be alright...

...

...

...

...

...

...except that it wasn't.

A day later, Kelly found herself leaning her arms around a jail cell. Apparently, Taylor didn't believe her mother's apology for a bit, which would explain why she called the police on her own mom. After the police found evidence of Kelly's abuse, they arrested her own mom. And if that wasn't worse for Kelly, Taylor also told her mom's night of infidelity to Kelly's own husband, who immediately filed for divorce not too long ago. As a reward, Kelly's new ex-husband had treated her daughter with a new cellphone, which brought delight to Taylor like a giddy schoolgirl.

This now left Kelly looking bummed, bored and in ruins as she spent her entire days paying for her crime in the city's local jail.

"Well, that didn't go well as I expected." Kelly sighed.

"You're telling me." Rock replied out of nowhere, scaring Kelly for a bit.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Kelly gasped a little.

"Me and the boys got arrested for running an illegal chopshop." Rock sighed a little, while resting in his bed inside the cell Kelly was dumped in. "Plus, your ex-daughter and my ex-girlfriend dumped me." He groaned.

"Ouch, I guess I'm not alone in all of this, huh?" Kelly sighed as well.

"Nope." Rock shook his head.

Suddenly, a weird intentional silence was brought on between the two. However, it wouldn't be for long though as Rock actually lit up a smirk.

"You know, despite all of this, that was one wild time we had last night, huh?" The rocker smirked.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Kelly smirked back. "Maybe being in this cell probably isn't so bad for the rest of us."

"Yeah, at least it'll give us the next 60 days for some awesome quality time between us," Rock shrugged. "Plus, with this notepad and pen I snuck in here, I can totally write us some new songs about our little sexfest when we get out of here."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Kelly nodded in relief.

However, knowing that the both of them were in this cell all alone, Kelly managed to give her handsome blonde-haired cellmate a very seductive smirk while approaching him.

"Speaking of which, care to give you some inspiration right now...?" She spoke with lust.

"Totally," Rock smirked back. "I always wanted to write a song about having sex in a jail cell."

Seeing the lustful look in his eyes, both Rock and Kelly engaged in very hot and heavy kisses, resulting in more than a make-out session for the two of them. Even though the fallout between the two of them and Taylor didn't work out the way Kelly had ever expected, at least the hot little time between her and Rock was worth it, making it the best sex Kelly had ever got in a long time.

So in a strange way (even though Taylor and her ex-husband hated it so), things _kinda_ turned out happily ever after for both Kelly and Rock in the end. At least they still had each other.

 **Well, Rock's bound to get a whole lot of Kelly during their time in jail.**

 **Anyway, that's enough for me. I'll tell ya, it took me a fuckin' week to get this entirely done. Still worth it though because I know how much you love a good two-shot sooooo much. Anyway, feel free to leave feedbacks. Peace!**


End file.
